


Loves bites and be relaxed after

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mention of sex, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Take place during one side quest about one campement near the Vesper Lake, Noctis & Gladio are together, and Noct will go fishing but they will not do only this





	

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea when i have play this quest
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Gladio propose to Noctis to go fishing near the Vesper lake, only the two of them.   
Glade have told Prompto & Ignis to be together do what they wanted to do.  
Since Noctis & Gladio will take time to do their quest.

They have begun very early to fish, Gladio was looking at Noct, sometimes he joked at Noct and what he joke too. And sometimes Gladio tease Noct but he take it well well.  
They decide to take one break because Noct doesn't arrive to have the fis.

"Let's take one break"

"Good idea, even if I want this fish"

"We will do it later, I want to do something else"

They go in another place where it's calm with no monsters, Gladio kiss Noct "I wanted to do this since we are awake"

"Why you didn't do it?"

"Because I wanted to wait. And also because I want you so bad and i wanted to see if i could wait before kissing you"

"Me too, it's been a long time since we didn't do something"

"I Agree and especially it's calm, we will not be disturbed by Prompto & Ignis since they have something else to do"

They continue to kiss and then they made love.

They enjoyed doing it.

Noctis was more relaxed after this, and he continues to fish where he finally caught the fish.

They return at the camp where Prompto & Ignis are back and also are relaxed.  
They have all love bites and that show that they are all happy and relaxed with their making love after their quest.   
They can now continue their trip


End file.
